


The Devil on Speed Dial

by Jellyfish (DandelionAdrian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is suicidal even in his after life, Major character death - Freeform, Tom is the Devil, Tom needs to be protected smh, because reasons, but don't worry, it's fine, no literally, there are demons in the magical world
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/Jellyfish
Summary: Harry đã từng tự hỏi liệu cậu có thể nào ấn nút đéo chơi nữa không khi bọn họ nói cho cậu biết có một lời tiên tri dự báo rằng cậu, bằng một cách thần thánh nào đó, sẽ là người tiêu diệt toàn bộ lũ ác quỷ và niêm phong cánh cổng không gian nối liền với địa ngục.Chỉ bằng sức một mình cậu.Harry tự nhìn lại cơ thể gầy yếu mới có mười-bốn-tuổi của mình và khịt mũi cười khinh bỉ. Điên hết rồi, cả lũ người đó. Một đám thần kinh.





	The Devil on Speed Dial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsky/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Devil on Speed Dial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453760) by [phoenixsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsky/pseuds/phoenixsky). 



> Usually, I post all of my translated works on my personal blog at Wordpress along with all of my original stories, but since my fics were stolen again (which had happened many times before) by a new thief, and that person had even gone so far as daring to claim my works as her own, I have no choice but to set my Wordpress blog private.  
> And since I promised the author of this fic I would give her a link to where I post her story after I finished translating it, and my private blog wouldn't be accessible to her anymore, I have to post it on AO3.
> 
> Just a side warning to you in case you're reading this, Libertyparty, do not steal this work again. I know your real name, I know your Facebook account, I know your Wordpress blog. And while my faithful readers took down your Wattpad account, I am so disgusted with despicable people like you to waste time destroy the rest of your social media life. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it if you steal from me again.
> 
> The thief's AO3 account here, just so every other authors will know if she ever comes across asking for permission to translate your fics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libertyparty/pseuds/Libertyparty

Đây đúng thật là, đéo thể nào chắc chắn hơn được nữa, ngày cuối tuần tệ nhất đời Harry.

Mà chỉ nội cái việc nó có thể tệ nhất thôi là đã đáng nể lắm rồi, bởi vì đời Harry ngay từ những ngày đầu tiên đã đách có gì tốt đẹp. Cha mẹ cùng mất mạng trong một vụ tấn công của đám quỷ dữ khi cậu mới có một tuổi, và thay vì được lớn lên trong thế giới phép thuật thì cậu lại bị đóng gói gửi đến sống cùng đám họ hàng Muggle. Mười năm trải qua trong địa ngục trần gian là quá đủ rèn giũa để cậu có thể ngay lập tức ngửi ra mùi lừa đảo khi một gã khổng lồ đá sập cửa nhà đám họ hàng của cậu và tuyên bố cậu là một phù thủy.

Nhưng chỉ sau vài màn phù phép (được làm hết nhờ vào một cây dù hồng chóe) cậu đã đồng ý đi cùng Hagrid, cái tên mà gã khổng lồ đã giới thiệu với cậu. Nhưng phần lớn là vì chỉ cần một cái liếc mắt nhìn qua bản mặt đỏ bầm vì giận dữ của lão dượng đã nói chắc cho Harry biết nếu ở lại thì chờ đợi cậu chỉ có đau đớn và đòn roi. Thế nên Harry đã chọn dấn bước vào một thế giới mới đầy ắp phép màu và những điều kì diệu.

Và cả lũ ác quỷ nữa.

Bởi vì _chẳng có ai_ nghĩ tới chuyện báo cho cậu biết thế giới phép thuật đang vướng vào một trận chiến hung tàn là quan trọng hết, rằng thế giới đó tràn ngập một đám quỷ xấu đau xấu đớn luôn lởn vởn khắp nơi và _tàn sát_ phù thủy mỗi ngày. “Đó là bởi vì phép thuật của chúng ta đã được trao tặng bởi các thiên thần.” Hermione, một phù thủy gốc Muggle, người bằng một cách thần kì nào đấy chẳng hề nghĩ chuyện đó _xàm lồn_ thế nào, nghiêm túc giải thích với cậu. “Và Quỷ Vương đang trả đũa họ bằng cách thả đám ác quỷ của hắn ra săn lùng chúng ta.”

“Thế sao lũ thiên thần không đứng ra nhận trách nhiệm cho cái đống rắc rối mà họ đã gây ra và tự chiến đấu chống lại lũ ác quỷ kia đi? Hay ít ra là, cậu biết đó, giúp đỡ chúng ta một tí?” Harry hỏi lại, mắt tóe lửa lườm một đóa hoa mặt trời có độc và tự hỏi thế đéo nào mà học làm vườn có thể giúp cậu giết quỷ được hả.

Hermione nhíu mày. “Ừm... chẳng phải bây giờ thì đó là trách nhiệm của chúng ta rồi sao? Họ đã trao cho chúng ta sức mạnh, và có sức mạnh to lớn đồng nghĩa với trác–“

Nghe tới đấy thì Harry đã quay lưng bỏ đi bởi vì đụ má nó chứ, cậu đách tin vào thiên thần cũng cóc tin vào Người Nhện, thế nên cậu chả việc gì phải ngồi nghe mấy cái thứ triết lí xàm quần đó hết.

Harry đã từng tự hỏi liệu cậu có thể nào ấn nút đéo chơi nữa không khi bọn họ nói cho cậu biết có một lời tiên tri đã dự báo rằng cậu, bằng một cách nào đó, sẽ là người tiêu diệt toàn bộ lũ ác quỷ và niêm phong cánh cổng không gian nối liền với địa ngục.

Chỉ bằng sức một mình cậu.

Harry tự nhìn lại cơ thể gầy yếu mới có mười-bốn-tuổi của mình và khịt mũi buồn cười. Điên hết rồi, cả lũ người đó. Một đám thần kinh. Nhưng việc đó cũng giải thích được cho sự nổi tiếng kì lạ của cậu, và thật ra thì nhìn mọi người xung quanh cố gắng luồn cúi lấy lòng cậu cũng thú vị lắm.

Harry được mười sáu tuổi khi lão già lãnh đạo của cả thế giới phù thủy nước Anh, Dumbledore (đồng thời cũng là hiệu trưởng của cậu, và là người theo ý kiến cá nhân của Harry, thần kinh bỏ mịe), nhận ra có lẽ, chỉ là _có lẽ_ , một nhóc con còn chưa trưởng thành với khả năng phép thuật chỉ trên mức trung bình không đủ sức cứu rỗi cả thế giới khỏi sự xâm lấn của lũ ác quỷ đến từ địa ngục.

Tuyệt vời.

Thế nên Dumbledore đã đi đến một kết luận hết sức có lí là Harry cần phải trở thành vật hy sinh cho Quỷ Vương để khiến ông hoàng của địa ngục vừa lòng, và nhờ đó có lẽ sẽ giải quyết được chuyện xâm lấn của đám ác quỷ luôn, thế đó.

Đéo tuyệt nữa.

Vậy là giờ Harry đang ở đây, chẳng mặc thứ gì khác trên người ngoài một cái đầm trắng (dẹp bà nó đi chứ ‘lễ bào’ cái đéo gì, đây là đầm, và còn đếch phải loại đầm sang chảnh nữa), bị trói vào một cái bàn đá và đầu óc vẫn còn mơ màng sau khi bị bỏ thuốc trong giấc ngủ.

Dumbledore và đám chó trung thành của ông ta đứng thành một vòng tròn quanh cậu, vẻ mặt nghiêm trang và đang tụng niệm thứ gì đó bằng tiếng Latin.

Chính xác là ngày cuối tuần tệ hại nhất đời cậu mà.

Tiếp theo, một sự im lặng nặng nề giáng xuống, rồi bị phá vỡ khi Dumbledore lên tiếng.

“Những người bạn của ta, chúng ta đang phải sống trong một thời kì đen tối. Chiến tranh phủ bóng lên khắp mọi nơi, và trong chiến tranh, chúng ta buộc phải hy sinh. Harry trẻ tuổi đây là một người có đủ can đảm và vĩ đại đến mức cậu ấy–“

“Đụ má ông, Dumbledore!” Harry tức tối hét ầm lên, giọng cậu khàn đến xấu hổ. “Cắt đám dây trói này rồi xem thử tôi can đảm và vĩ đại đánh ông chết tươi thế nào!”

“–sẵn sàng hy sinh mạng sống của mình để tất cả chúng ta đều được cứu rỗi–“ Dumbledore bình tĩnh nói tiếp, hoàn toàn không hề bị ảnh hưởng.

“Tôi sẽ trở lại và tự tay giết hết các người!” Harry phẫn nộ giãy dụa trong mớ dây trói.

“Lời tiên tri sẽ trở thành sự thật.” Dumbledore nặng nề nói. “Sự hy sinh của Harry Potter sẽ xoa dịu được Quỷ Vương và hắn sẽ chấp nhận đóng cánh cổng mở đường tới địa ngục.”

“Lời tiên tri cái lồn!” Harry gào thét. “Đụ má cả lũ các người, tao sẽ đích thân gửi Quỷ Vương lên đây, _cứ chờ mà xem_ , tao sẽ–“

Rồi có một quầng sáng bùng lên, và có lẽ là cả tiếng kèn thổi, Harry không chắc lắm, và sự lạnh giá trong căn phòng làm lễ bỗng dưng được thay thế bằng hơi ấm của một cái lò sưởi nào đó gần bên người cậu.

“Thề có Chúa nếu lũ khốn nạn đó thực sự gửi mình xuống địa ngục thì...” Harry lầm bầm, không muốn mở mắt ra chút nào.

“Phiền cưng đừng gọi tới cái tên đó ở dưới này.” Một giọng đàn ông trầm thấp vang lên, trong giọng nói không hề che giấu tiếng cười.

Harry mở bừng mắt và ngồi bật dậy, không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông đang đứng cách cậu vài bước chân. Hắn ta mặc cả người đồ đen, đôi mắt đỏ rực lóe sáng và đậu-má-... _chúa Quỷ ơi_?... có một đôi sừng thật sự mọc lên giữa mái tóc đen lượn sóng của hắn.

“Đậu má, bọn chúng thật sự thành công rồi à?” Harry khó tin hỏi lại.

“Lão Dumbledore và bè lũ có thực sự hy sinh được cưng trong một nghi lễ cổ xưa và ném cưng xuống địa ngục, ngay dưới chân Quỷ Vương không ấy à?” Hắn ta nghiền ngẫm. “Có. Thế chúng có thành công không? Không hề.”

Harry nhíu mày. “Có ý gì?” cậu bồn chồn thử hỏi.

Tên kia... Quỷ Vương??? – chuyện này ảo diệu quá. Tên Quỷ Vương cười xấu xa. “Ờ, để xem nào, cưng thấy đó, ta không phải là người hoàn toàn không biết nói lí. Nên ta đã lập một giao ước với Chúa trời cao cả từ vài thế kỉ trước, rằng nếu có một người thật sự trong sạch bị hiến tế cho ta, thì ta sẽ cho phép linh hồn người đó được bước lên thiên đường và an nghỉ mãi mãi, đại khái thế, còn toàn bộ linh hồn của cái lũ đã làm nghi lễ kia sẽ bị ta xử lí hết.”

“Thật luôn hả?” Harry hỏi lại, trợn tròn mắt.

“Thật luôn đó.” Tên Quỷ Vương gật đầu. “Đem một người vô tội không tình nguyện ra tế sống? Nghe là thấy khốn nạn rồi.”

Harry chậm rãi đứng lên, quạo quọ khi nhận ra cậu vẫn còn đang mặc cái đầm trắng ngu xuẩn kia. “Chuyện đó... ý là chuyện như thế... là _thông lệ_ luôn? Trò tế người này xảy ra thường xuyên tới mức lập sẵn giao kèo với thiên đường sẽ tiện hơn hả?!” Harry nhìn tên Quỷ Vương chằm chằm. “Nhân loại bộ _điên_ hết rồi sao?!”

Tên Quỷ Vương nhún vai. “Phải, đáng ngạc nhiên là chuyện thế này xảy ra thường xuyên lắm. Dù thông thường thì vật hy sinh sẽ là các cô gái. Còn trinh.” Hắn ta nháy mắt với Harry.

Quỷ Vương.

Nháy mắt với cậu.

Đụ má nó, cái lồng gì vậy.

Harry híp mắt. “Ừ, rất tiếc là đã làm anh thất vọng vậy.” Cậu đốp lại.

“Ồ, không hề.” Tên Quỷ Vương trấn an cậu theo cái cách chả an ủi được tí nào.

Harry không thể ngăn mắt mình lướt một vòng đánh giá tên Quỷ Vương. Hắn ta rất... ổn. Thật ra là đẹp trai chết người. Cao lớn, tăm tối và đe dọa, bắn trúng toàn bộ gu của Harry. Đáng tiếc là hắn ta là Chúa tể của Địa ngục, nếu như hắn là con người và Harry vẫn còn sống, cậu chắc chắn đã nhào tới chịch một chập xã giao rồi.

Ờ phải. Cậu đã chết.

“Tôi chết rồi,” Harry nhả ra từng chữ. “Đám khốn nạn đó thật sự đã giết tôi. Wow.” Rồi cậu nhìn quanh, tự hỏi tiếp theo mình phải làm gì.

Tên Quỷ Vương nhìn cậu một lúc, trước khi mất kiên nhẫn thở dài một hơi và biến ra... một cái điện thoại từ trong không khí. “Dù cho sự hiện diện của cưng có thú vị đến thế nào đi nữa, thì giao kèo vẫn là giao kèo. Chờ một chút để ta gọi cho ai đó ở trên kia, và cưng sẽ được đón lên thiên đường ngay.”

“Ừm... cảm ơn.” Harry đáp, quan sát tên Quỷ Vương bấm một dãy số.

Tên kia chỉ gật đầu với cậu rồi nhàm chán nhìn ngắm mấy cái móng tay của hắn, trong lúc tiếng điện thoại đang kết nối vang lên giữa bầu không khí yên lặng quanh họ.

_Tít._

Harry nhìn cái điện thoại chằm chằm, khấn cầu ai đó ở bên kia hãy nhấc máy.

_Tít._

Tên Quỷ Vương dựa lưng vào... đó là cái ngai à? Còn được làm từ đầu lâu nữa?!

Thật nhàm chán.

_Tít._

Mắt Harry hướng dần lên trên và cậu cứng người khi đối diện trực tiếp với đôi mắt đỏ rực của tên Quỷ Vương.

Hắn ta nhếch môi cười đểu.

Harry sầm mặt và quay đầu sang hướng khác.

_Tít._

Harry tằng hắng và thầm tự hỏi tại sao cả khi đã chết rồi mà cậu vẫn còn ngượng nghịu như vầy. Lẽ ra đã sang thế giới bên kia rồi thì cậu phải khác đi mới đúng chứ?

_“Cuộc gọi của bạn không thể kết nối, vui lòng kiểm tra số máy và thử lại lần nữa.”_

Harry rên rỉ trong lúc tên Quỷ Vương chỉ nhìn cái điện thoại và đảo mắt.

“Vậy giờ sao?” Harry cẩn thận hỏi.

Tên Quỷ Vương thở dài, làm biến mất cái điện thoại chỉ bằng một cái phẩy tay hờ hững. “Chuyện này xảy ra hoài ấy mà. Bọn họ lúc nào cũng bận rộn, phải liên tục lắng nghe những lời cầu nguyện, trong lúc đó thì ta mắc kẹt với việc trông chừng vật hy sinh mới nhất của tuần này!”

“Tuần này?!” Harry kêu lên. Cậu có hơi tủi thân rồi nha. Cả cái chuyện bị-hiến-tế-cho-Quỷ-Vương này là một sự kiện mấu chốt thay đổi cả cuộc đời cậu đó, nào là bị phản bội bởi tất cả mọi người rồi bị giết chết trong một nghi lễ, thế mà rõ ràng là hoàn cảnh của cậu ở dưới này cũng chả phải chuyện gì đặc biệt.

Tên Quỷ Vương toét miệng cười với cậu. “Cưng à, đừng lo. Tính đến hiện tại thì cưng vẫn là vật tế ta thích nhất. Cuộc đời cưng thú vị còn hơn cả phim truyền hình dài tập ấy, và ta rất mừng là ta có thể gặp được cưng trước khi cưng bay lên thiên đường.”

Harry hoảng hốt cảm nhận gò má mình đang nóng bừng lên. Để che đậy việc đó, cậu quẳng cho tên Quỷ Vương một cái lườm. “Anh đã theo dõi tôi? Anh là tên biến thái thích rình rập hả?”

Nụ cười trên mặt Quỷ Vương biến mất và hắn ta giận dữ trừng cậu. “Ta là Chúa Tể của Địa Ngục, là vị Thần của sự tàn phá và diệt vong, là điềm báo tai ương, là Lucifer, thiên thần mạnh mẽ nhất của chúa trời, một sự tồn tại bất tử bất diệt sở hữu những quyền năng vượt quá mọi khả năng hiểu thấu của ngươi!”

Harry cố giữ bản thân đứng thẳng lưng thay vì cúi người run rẩy dưới chân của vị thần đang giận dữ trước mặt cậu. “Anh là chúa làm màu thì có. Một tên chúa làm màu thậm chí còn không thèm chối bỏ chuyện hắn ta có sở thích rình rập theo dõi người khác.” Cậu thẳng thừng đáp trả tên Quỷ Vương kèm theo một cái lườm, tự tin là bản thân sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ được gửi lên thiên đường cho nên là, có cái đéo gì để phải sợ nữa chứ? “Và tôi sẽ gọi anh là Tom.”

Tên Quỷ Vương – _Tom_ – trợn mắt nhìn cậu, há hốc, trước khi hắn ta rõ ràng phải cố lấy lại bình tĩnh trước khi lạnh lùng cảnh cáo Harry. “Ngươi không được gọi ta bằng cái tên đó.”

“Cái tên gì cơ? Tom ấy hả?” Harry càng cố tình lấn lướt. Khả năng tự chủ của cậu chưa bao giờ hoạt động tốt, và rõ ràng là chết rồi càng không cải thiện được chút nào. “Tôi thấy tên đó hợp với anh mà. Tooooom.”

Tên Quỷ Vương lườm cậu đỏ mắt trước khi đột ngột quay đầu rời khỏi nơi mà tới lúc đó Harry mới nhận ra là trông giống như phòng làm việc của hắn. Harry lấy việc bản thân còn chưa bị tra tấn hay ném vào một cái lỗ đen không lối thoát nào đó làm động lực cổ vũ cậu đeo dính theo tên kia.

“Thế còn Tommy thì sao?” cậu hỏi khi họ cùng bước qua một tên tử thần đang trợn tròn mắt. “Hay là Tomtom?”

“Không được.” Quỷ Vương gầm gừ.

“Tomtom. Toommm. Tooommm-càaaaa-chuaaaaaa.” Harry khe khẽ hót.

Bọn họ đi đến trước một căn phòng khác và Quỷ Vương mở rộng cửa rồi đẩy Harry vào trong. Cậu hiếu kì nhìn quanh, nhưng thay vì trông thấy đủ kiểu dụng cụ tra tấn, cậu chỉ nhìn thấy một cái TV tầm thường to đùng và cái gì đó trông giống như là tay cầm điều khiển để chơi game nằm trước nó. Ngoài ra trong góc phòng còn có một cái giường, một cái bàn và vài quyển sách đặt bên trên.

Quả thật là một căn phòng đẹp quá sức.

Cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng cậu. Harry quay người và phải vấp vài bước lùi ra sau khi cậu nhận ra tên kia đã đứng sát rạt sau lưng mình thế nào.

“Ngươi đúng thật là...” tên Quỷ Vương nghiến răng, giận sôi máu. “... không thể chịu đựng nổi.”

Harry nhún vai. “Ờ thì... trách tôi được à? Đời tôi điên bỏ mẹ.”

Tên Quỷ Vương lườm cậu thêm vài giây trước khi bực bội thở hắt ra. Dù Harry dám thề là cậu đã kịp nhìn thấy sự thích thú lóe lên trong đôi mắt đỏ rực kia.

“Thôi được rồi, ta chắc là ta có thể tìm ra trò giải trí cùng cưng trong lúc chúng ta chờ một đứa thiên thần thổi kèn nào đó lết mông xuống đây để đón cưng lên trên kia.”

Mắt của Harry vô tình đảo qua cái giường ở góc phòng, và mặt cậu lại đỏ lên. Tom nhíu mày, rồi cũng nhìn theo ánh mắt của Harry, và hắn bật cười trước khi xoay người cậu về phía cái TV.

“Đừng có giỡn, cưng chỉ là con nít thôi.”

“Tôi mười sáu rồi!” Harry cự lại, cáu lên với bản thân khi cảm thấy vừa nhẹ nhõm vừa thất vọng. Rõ ràng là tử vong vẫn chẳng thể ngăn cậu nứng, mà hồi nãy chính cậu cũng đã nghĩ nếu mà còn sống: cậu nhất định sẽ bem tên kia. Ờ thì, nếu mà cậu chắc chắn là bản thân có thể sống sót sau khi thử chịch cùng hắn.

“Chính xác.” Tom đáp hết sức hiển nhiên. Rồi hắn bước vòng qua người Harry, vẫy tay một cái và cái TV bật lên.

“Vậy giờ chúng ta cùng chơi game hả?” Harry khó tin hỏi lại.

Tom khiến bản thân trông thật quý tộc khi ngồi xuống sàn nhà, Harry đếu ngờ có người ngồi trên đất mà cũng có thể sang dã man như hắn, và nhếch môi cười đểu. “Đại khái thế. Ngồi xuống.”

Harry đảo mắt trước giọng điệu ra lệnh kia nhưng vẫn ngồi xuống cạnh tên Quỷ Vương và cầm cái đồ điều khiển còn lại lên.

Màn hình TV hiện lên thanh tải hình ảnh một lúc trước khi bản đồ thế giới hiện ra. Tom nhanh lẹ chọn nước Anh, và màn hình nhảy sang hình ảnh một con đường nào đó hẳn là thuộc về thế giới phép thuật ở Luân Đôn.

“Vậy giờ tôi phải chơi thế nào?” Harry hỏi.

“Ừm,” Tom dài giọng. “Hiển nhiên chúng ta lúc này là đám quỷ–”

“Chờ chút, gì cơ?”

“Và ta gợi ý là chúng ta thử xem có thể tìm ra vài đứa bạn _cũ_ của cưng không. Để ghé qua _thăm hỏi_ chúng một tí.”

Harry trợn mắt nhìn tên Quỷ Vương.

Rồi cậu chuyển sang nhìn chằm chằm màn hình TV, nơi hiện lên hình ảnh đám quỷ đang chờ lệnh cậu. Chờ lệnh _từ cậu_.

Harry cúi xuống nhìn trân trối đồ điều khiển trong tay mình.

“Đám đó là quỷ thật, đúng không?”

“Hmm.” Tom phát ra tiếng ậm ừ xác nhận.

Harry hít sâu một hơi. “Ý của anh là tôi có thể điều khiển một con quỷ thật sự qua trò chơi này, và mọi thứ xảy ra trên màn hình đều thật sự xảy ra trên trần gian, ngay lúc đó luôn? Và anh còn gợi ý cho tôi dùng trò này để đi tìm đám bạn cũ, cái lũ đã phản bội tôi, _Dumbledore..._ rồi dùng con quỷ đại diện cho tôi này để... giết sạch bọn họ?”

Tom nhìn cậu, lần đầu tiên trong mắt hắn lóe lên vẻ lo lắng. “Ừm... ta đã nghĩ là có lẽ cưng sẽ thích...”

“Anh đang đùa với tôi đấy à?” Harry phấn khích rít gào. “Trò này tuyệt vời đéo tả được! Anh đúng là thiên tài.”

Harry chuyển sự chú ý lên màn hình, háo hức thử hết từng nút bấm trên cái đồ điều khiển trong tay. Cậu nhanh chóng tìm ra cách làm cho con quỷ của cậu chạy tới trước, rồi sau khi xoay quanh vài vòng và lôi lên được cái bản đồ từ thanh hướng dẫn, nhanh chóng chỉ cho con quỷ phóng về một trong những địa điểm trú ẩn của lũ đồng đội trước đây của cậu.

Vì quá tập trung chơi game nên Harry đã bỏ lỡ ánh mắt phức tạp mà tên Quỷ Vương ném cho cậu.

Harry trước đây chưa từng chơi game (nhà Dursley thà chết hết còn hơn cho cậu cơ hội vui vẻ), nhưng cậu lại thấy trò này cũng không khó lắm. Cùng với con quỷ được điều khiển bởi tên Quỷ Vương, Harry bắt đầu chém giết tất cả những kẻ quen mặt mà cậu tìm ra.

Giết càng sáng tạo thì điểm thưởng càng cao.

Cả hai vui vẻ tàn sát phù thủy khắp nơi được một lúc thì có tiếng gõ cửa ngập ngừng vang lên. Harry rên rỉ nhưng mắt vẫn tập trung vào màn hình.

“Vào đi!” Tên Quỷ Vương ngồi bên cạnh cậu lên tiếng, gần như muốn bóp nát cái tay cầm điều khiển của hắn trong lúc hai người dí theo Alastor Moody vừa chạy vừa bắn phép khắp Hẻm Xéo.

“Thưa Chúa Tể...” tên tử thần sợ hãi gọi hắn. “Đã có một thiên sứ xuống đây để đón vật hy sinh lên thiên đàng.”

“Tên của tôi là Harry.” Harry làu bàu. “Và bảo cái tên thiên sứ đó chờ thêm chừng mười phút được không? Trò này là chơi thật giết thật đó, không thể bấm dừng được.”

Tom lơ đễnh gật đầu, và tên tử thần sau lưng họ ấp úng búng ra lời phải phép hơn. “À... được, tất nhiên là được. Thưa Chúa Tể... và Harry.”

Mười phút sau, tên tử thần lại gõ cửa.

Harry chửi thề, nhưng cũng chịu hạ tay xuống đùi. “Anh nghĩ ở trên đó họ có thứ thế này không?”

“Giống trò này ấy hả?” Tom chậm rãi hỏi lại. “Có lẽ là không, không thể có đâu. Cái đám ở trên đó rất chuộng hòa bình. Luôn lải nhải về sự thanh thản trong tâm hồn... và để các linh hồn an nghỉ... và có đầy các đám mây, đại khái thế.”

“Nghe chán vỡi.” Harry nhíu mày.

“Ờ, đúng rồi, chứ cưng nghĩ vì sao ta lại rời bỏ thiên đường?” Tom đảo mắt.

Harry thả cái điều khiển xuống đất và nhìn quanh căn phòng. “Thế...”

Tên Quỷ Vương nhìn cậu, chờ đợi.

Tên tử thần bồn chồn nhích người.

Harry đảo mắt và nói toạc ra, “Tôi có thể ở lại được không?”

Tom trừng mắt nhìn cậu. “Cưng muốn... ở lại. Đây á?”

Harry nhún vai. “Sao không thể? Căn phòng này đẹp hơn tất cả mọi nơi tôi từng ở qua, và tôi còn được trả đũa Dumbledore, vả lại anh rất tử tế nữa.”

“Ta... tử tế.” Tom nói lại từng chữ, cả hai người cùng làm ngơ tên tử thần đang nghẹn vì bất ngờ đứng cạnh cửa. “Harry, ta là Quỷ Vương. Ta tra tấn người khác.”

“Đúng, nhưng mà chỉ kẻ xấu thôi, đúng không?” Harry phản bác. “Cho nên tính ra thì anh vẫn là người tốt mà.”

“Ta thật sự, _thật sự_ , không tốt.”

“Nghe này,” Harry vòng tay trước ngực và lườm tên Quỷ Vương. “Anh cứ cân nhắc cho tôi ở lại đây đến khi nào tôi muốn được không? Giao ước giữa anh và bọn họ đâu có định ra thời hạn chính xác khi nào thì vật hy sinh phải bước lên bậc thang dẫn tới thiên đàng đâu, đúng không?”

“Thật ra thì nó giống thang máy hơn.” Tên kia trả lời một câu chẳng ăn nhập gì. Trông hắn có vẻ mất phương hướng, ngồi trên mặt đất với cái điều khiển đặt trên đùi. “Và đúng là bọn ta không có ra thời hạn chính xác, nhưng mà... chưa từng có ai...”

Uầy, thế này thì không được rồi. Tên Quỷ Vương trông có vẻ rất phiền lòng, mà Harry đã quyết định trao tặng cho hắn danh hiệu bạn mới (và có lẽ là duy nhất) của cậu rồi, nên cậu không thể nào nhìn hắn buồn bực không vui.

“Vậy bây giờ anh có rồi đó!” Harry vui vẻ nói. “Em muốn ở lại, và cái tên thiên sứ kia có thể cút về thiên đường được rồi.”

“Ta... thôi được.” Tom ngập ngừng đồng ý, một nụ cười nhỏ dần hiện ra trên môi hắn.

“Ờm... thưa Chúa Tể?” tên tử thần do dự mở lời. “Thiên... Thiên sứ kia nói là ngài vẫn cần phải xử lí sạch cái đám phàm nhân đã làm lễ hiến tế, dù cho vật hy sinh có chọn lựa ở lại đâu sau khi chết đi nữa.”

Tom toét miệng cười xảo quyệt với Harry, người cũng đáp lại hắn bằng một nụ cười giống hệt. “Ồ, chuyện đó thì khỏi lo. Ta chắc chắn là bọn ta sẽ nghĩ ra rất nhiều trò vui để chơi cùng đám đấy.”

Harry chỉ khúc khích cười khi con quỷ của cậu (đứa cậu đã đặt cho cái tên Jonathan và rõ ràng là đã chán phải đứng mãi một nơi) lại giết thêm một tên thuộc hạ nữa của Dumbledore trên màn hình, nhất là khi cậu biết chắc mình sẽ gặp lại tất cả đám người đó khi linh hồn bọn họ được đưa xuống đây, ngôi nhà mới của cậu.

Cậu toét miệng cười khi nhìn thấy tên Quỷ Vương lại nhặt cái đồ điều khiển của hắn lên.

Hài hước thật, bây giờ thì cậu không còn nghĩ đây cái ngày cuối tuần tệ nhất đời cậu nữa rồi.

 

 

“À mà nhân tiện, anh có thể lấy cho em vài bộ đồ mới không? Trên người em lúc này gần như chẳng mặc gì.”

“Sao vậy Harry, ta thấy em mặc cái đầm đó nhìn ngon lành lắm mà.”

“Đây gọi là lễ bào, tên khốn.”

“Ừa ừa, đúng rồi, em muốn nói sao cũng được hết, cục cưng.”

_End._


End file.
